


Treat Yourself

by HomoNerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Facials, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoNerd/pseuds/HomoNerd
Summary: Harvey is feeling the stress from work weighing down on his mental health. He decides to treat himself to some wine at the saloon and enjoys the company of the townsfolk, especially Shane.





	Treat Yourself

It was a hot Tuesday in late summer, made all the hotter by the clinic’s AC being temporarily out. Harvey had initially forgotten that he had a double checkup scheduled today and granted Maru time off to enjoy the beach weather. Harvey was always trying to be a generous boss to Maru and appreciated that anyone in town was interested in learning medicine under his guidance. Evelyn and George both had their monthly check up and everything went as normal, but Harvey felt overwhelmed seeing two patients in one day and manning the counter in case there were walk-ins. He’d usually be able to close up by 3 o’clock and go for a walk in the sun but it’s nearing 5:30 and the paperwork and filing was just getting done. Harvey was sweating through his dress shirt underarms and was ready for a break. Even though the AC wasn’t working, he knew he had a fan in his room upstairs he was looking forward to sleeping in front of.  


Instead of going straight upstairs like he normally would around this time, Harvey paused for a moment in the clinic hallway. He went out the front door and headed to the saloon to treat himself to a drink after a long day. Harvey entered to find the bar already quite full. Pam and Willie were chatting loudly over a few beers and Shane was in his usual spot at the end of the bar working down the drinks at a steady pace. He peered down the back hall to see some of the younger residents playing pool in the game room.  


“Can I get a glass of wine, Gus?” Harvey asked politely as he sat alone in the middle of the bar.  


“Sure thing doc!” Gus replied with a big smile. Gus really was a perfect bartender, always cheery and polite with a face that you could spill your secrets to cause he just looks so understanding. “Have a long day Harv?” Gus followed up.  


“Kind of...” Harvey started, not wanting to complain too much, “just more work than usual, and Maru was off, and the AC wasn’t working-“  


“On the house, friend.” Gus says as he sets down a whole bottle of Pomegranate wine and an empty glass.  


“I... uh... Gus I can pay for this, really.”  


“Seriously, don’t worry about it. You treat this whole town right, including me! You should treat yourself every now and again. Consider the wine a ‘thank you’ for being such a great doc!” Gus shouted and the other patrons of the bar all raised a glass in acknowledgement.  


Harvey teared up a little at the kind gesture. “Thank you Gus,” was all he could think to respond. He popped open the bottle and began sipping on a delicious glass of the deep red wine.  


It was nearing 10 o’clock, but Harvey had hardly noticed because he was having such a good time. The bottle of wine was now empty and his teeth were surely stained red but he just didn’t care. He drunkenly chatted with everyone around and even managed a smile from Shane at one point. Shane closed his tab and began to head out. As he was walking past the bar he stumbled and dropped his heavy keys. Shane cursed under his breath and bent over to pick them up, catching Harvey’s attention. Shane was wearing some athletic shorts that were tight on his ass when he leaned down. The outline of his briefs were visible through the fabric and Harvey blushed at the sight. Shane left and Harvey decided to immediately do the same.  


Harvey managed to find his way home quickly in his drunken state and locked the office door behind him. “Why is it so hot,” Harvey complained out loud to himself, even though he knew the answer. He dragged himself up the back stairs to his apartment and his apartment was even hotter than the office. He plugged in the fan and pointed it at his bed, lazily taking off his clothes during he process to alleviate the heat.  


Harvey lied on his back staring at the ceiling and just trying to cool off and not throw up from drinking too much. He looked down at himself and took of his sweat stained undershirt too, leaving him in only his blue checkered trunks. His nipples hardened with the contact of the cool air being blown on him and Harvey shivered a bit. His mind wandered back to seeing Shane at the bar and he could feel a twinge of response from his underwear. He felt a little guilty about finding one of his patients attractive, but this thought was overruled by just how sexy he found Shane. Like most of his adult patients, Harvey had seen Shane naked during his annual appointment and he used that mental image to conjure up a fantasy in his mind.  


He pictured Shane in a similar position as he currently was, lying down and enjoying his own body. In his head he could hear Shane’s breathy moans as young man stroked himself hastily. Harvey began to pinch his sensitive nipples playfully and slowly humped the air with his underwear still on. With every pinch of his nipples Harvey’s cock twitched in response to the stimulation and he pictured Shane doing the same to please himself. Harvey interrupted his fantasy, opening his eyes to see that he was pitching a rather impressive tent and his cock was leaking precum through the fabric.  


“Treat yourself,” Harvey thought as he slid his stained trunks down to his ankles and wrapped a hand around his aching member. With his left hand he gently massaged his balls, which were heavy and swollen with arousal, and his right hand slowly stroked up from the base just once. A huge drop of clear, sticky fluid gathered at his tip and was steadily flowing down his cock and pooling around his happy trail.  
Harvey began to jack himself off at a moderate pace. Slick sounds of precum lubrication filled his ears and he closed his eyes again to pretend it was Shane making the sexual noises. Harvey began to stroke himself rapidly, paying extra attention to his head on the upstroke, and he couldn’t help but whimper out loud with the pleasure.  


“Ah fuck-“ Harvey cried out involuntarily as his muscles tended without warning and his vision went black for a moment as thick jets of cum began spraying his chest and face. He worked himself through his orgasm and let out a hefty sigh of relief when it was over. He could taste a drop of his own cum on his mustache and his chest was almost completely soaked. His climax snuck up on him quicker than he anticipated, but Harvey didn’t care because it felt amazing. His head was spinning from the waves of pleasure and lingering affects of alcohol and the doctor passed out before he could think to clean himself up. Harvey was out like a light and slept better than he had in months.


End file.
